


Breaking Point

by YumeArashi



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Control, Dominance, M/M, Power Dynamics, Predator/Prey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 11:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeArashi/pseuds/YumeArashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a typical evening with Giovanni and Lorenzo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Point

“In case you had failed to notice, I’m busy.”

Giovanni ignored Lorenzo’s withering comment, prowling around the noble with a familiar, playfully wicked gleam in his eyes.  “You always are, Altezza.”

Lorenzo continued walking, as though the assassin circling him was of no more import than a fly.  “Then you should know that I have no time for you.”

“And you should know your preoccupations mean little to me.”  It was a game, seeing exactly what it took to break Lorenzo’s composure - and seeing whether that break would result in aggressive dominance or rare submission. 

Lorenzo frowned.  “Do not press your luck.  You are _my_ assassin, and I have little patience for your habit of testing your master.”

“All the better,” Giovanni grinned, and there was a feral look to the expression.  Even in the bedroom, neither man gave an inch.  Sex between them was power and danger and a constant vying for control, so much better than mere satiation of the needs of the flesh.

“I will not warn you again!” Lorenzo growled.  Neither assassin nor noble was, by inclination, submissive.  Both men enjoyed seeing the other reluctantly yield to their will.  Giovanni was physically stronger, while Lorenzo had a naturally commanding air.  Some nights Lorenzo prevailed, reminding Giovanni who was master without mercy.  Some nights Giovanni triumphed, taking pleasure as much from humbling the proud ruler as from his need buried in Lorenzo’s flesh. 

“I’ll consider myself warned.” 

As Lorenzo’s temper broke with a near-audible snap, Giovanni couldn’t wait to find out which kind of night this would be.


End file.
